Purchasing an Introductory Instrument
Choosing and acquiring a first instrument can be a difficult process as there are numerous factors to consider. The type of instrument itself is a main factor to consider, naturally. There are more than a few options, each with their own specific nuances. Whether it's a guitar bass, piano/keyboard, drums, piano, etc, each will have their own distinct qualities to take into account. Price range is also a factor, though for the most part beginner-level instruments tend to ebb on the lower side. Determining a genre of music to play is also important, as someone looking to play free-form jazz drumming will have different needs than a heavy metal drummer. That can come later though, as the fundamentals of each instrument will translate across genres. Type of instrument Determining the actual instrument to play is an important step. The guitar is a popular choice as it is a staple of many genre's of modern, western music. While not necessarily easy to play, it is not as punishing to learn as other instruments. Also it would be a good idea to start on an acoustic guitar as opposed to an electric. While acoustic guitars are a physically harder on the fingers, beginning with an acoustic is a good way to build up finger strength and dexterity The piano/keyboard is similar in the sense that it is not too terribly difficult to learn and you can typically star seeing results after a few weeks of playing. If you enjoy being underappreciated or are more rhythmically minded, playing the drums or the bass would be a good option. These two instruments make up the backbone of any rhythm section and bands often find themselves needing one. One thing to consider is that while instruments such as the guitar and piano are easy enough to play solo, it is a bit more difficult to do the same with a bass or with drums. Not impossible of course, just initially it may not be as satisfying. Naturally there are far more options than the one's listed here, but these instruments are a good place to pick up on some fundamentals while building a solid foundation of music knowledge if you wish to pursue other instruments. Price Range Typically introductory level instruments are a bit cheaper than their standard counterparts, and that's for good reason. For one, sound quality is not as important as the main focus is learning the instrument. Furthermore once you move on past the beginner level instrument you'll better appreciate the quality. Starter-level acoustic guitars can range from $45-$300, bass guitars can be around $200, keyboards between $80-$250, and drum sets between $250-$500. Ultimately it is what finding what works best for you. Purchasing the instrument There are a few manners of actually acquiring the instrument itself. The internet is always an option, but if you prefer a more physical method you can always visit a local music shop. If you're feeling unsure about what specific type of instrument you want seeing one in person and holding it can help. Plus employees there will typically answer any questions you may have. Learning the instrument This is the last step as this step never really ends. There are constantly more things to figure out about any sort of instrument. But in terms of just starting out there are a few paths you can take. With the advent of the internet, self teaching yourself is a bit easier. Youtube has more than a few tutorials to get you started on an instrument. If you would like an in-person instructor you should be able to find one through a local music shop, as they often teach lessons. The first few weeks of learning an instrument can be gruelling and sometimes slightly painful as your fingers develop the callouses and dexterity required for playing. Once you get past that phase playing music is a truly fulfilling experience.